Tagung
by YuryJulian
Summary: Aus Anregung einer anderen Story ist das hier mal entstanden. Es findet eine Tagung statt in .... STANFORD!
1. Chapter 1

__

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der Serie seaQuest DSV und ihren Charakteren liegen nicht bei mir, sondern den Produzenten und Entwicklern. Mit dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte verdiene ich kein Geld.

Anm: Und wieder was neues und unvollendetes. Dieses Mal eine Geschichte, die Kiddo und Samusa bereits zum Großteil kennen. Sitze aber gerade im Zug und da bietet sich das an, das erste Kapitel soweit fertig hochzuladen. An den anderen Stories arbeite ich noch. Kann sich nun aber alles etwas hinziehen, denn im Juli sind Prüfungen. Zum Glück sind die mit dem meisten Stoff zum lernen, aber auch schon die ersten, allerdings hoffe ich doch Besuch von Samusa gegen Ende zu bekommen, also kann man in dieser Richtung auch nicht auf etwas anständiges hoffen. ;) Hm... ich bin noch eine Stunde unterwegs... oh, da gibt es noch ein Kapitel mit Felix dem Pony, das ich angefangen hatte. Das freut bestimmt einen Leser besonders.

Dank: Mein Dank geht an Samusa, die mitverantwortlich für die Auswahl der glücklichen Crewmitglieder war. Da es aber nur Platz für sechs Leute gab, mussten drei ausgelost werden, die auf dem Boot bleiben dürfen: Tony, Wendy und Lonnie. Vielleicht beim nächsten mal.

****

Tagung

by YuryJulian

Im Konferenzraum der seaQuest wartete der Captain auf sein jüngstes Crewmitglied, welches er hatte ausrufen lassen müssen. Sicherlich war der Junge wieder irgendwo mit Darwin unterwegs. Für den Brückendienst hatte man ihn heute nicht eingeteilt. Es klopfte und kurz darauf erschien der Teenager im Raum. "Sie wollten mich sprechen?"

Bridger setzte die Kaffeetasse von den Lippen ab. "Ja, setz dich."

Lucas runzelte die Stirn. Hatte er etwas angestellt gehabt oder könnte es etwas anderes geben? Ihm fiel nichts ein, was dem Captain in dieser Hinsicht hätte aufgefallen sein können. Seine ganzen geheimen Projekte, die seiner Meinung nach nicht in die gegenseitig getroffene Vereinbarung zur Zweckentfremdung der Computer fielen, waren auch so geheim, dass sie nicht hätten auffallen dürfen.

"Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen, ich habe nichts, das unangenehm werden könnte für dich." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte Bridger jedoch hinzu: "Oder soll ich dich lieber vorher fragen, ob du mir was zu sagen hast?"

"Nein, nein, war nur ein wenig in Gedanken." Schwupps saß Lucas auf dem Stuhl und wartete ab. Sobald das Wort fiel es sei nichts unangenehmes für ihn, hatte er sich entspannt und setzte nun sein unschuldigstes Lächeln auf.

Warum kam es dem Captain nur so vor, als würde der Teenager ihm etwas vorenthalten? Er seufzte innerlich auf. Manchmal war das Talent seiner Chefärztin bei ihm bestimmt ebenfalls gut aufgehoben. Im Fall von Lucas blieben ihm dabei sicherlich einige Überraschungen erspart. "Ich fange am besten an, bevor ich noch den Drang verspüre dich hier einzusperren um hinter deine Geheimnisse zu kommen." Lucas sah ihn weiterhin unschuldig an. Der Captain fuhr fort, auch wenn er es besser wusste. "Du hast doch sicherlich mitbekommen, dass die UEO einige von der Crew auf eine Tagung schicken wird."

Nickend bestätigte dies das Computergenie.

"Mir wurde heute morgen der Ort dieser Tagung bekannt gegeben und da noch Plätze frei sind, dachte ich, du hättest vielleicht ebenfalls Interesse daran teilzunehmen."

Lucas hob die Augenbrauen. "Meine Begeisterung hält sich in Grenzen."

"Auch wenn es sich um Stanford handelt?" Bridger schlug die Beine übereinander. Jetzt war er klar im Vorteil. Wie sehr es hinter den Augen des Teenagers zu arbeiten begann, war nicht zu übersehen.

"Muss ich mich bei jeder einzelnen Veranstaltung blicken lassen oder habe ich Freiheiten?", fragte Lucas.

"Natürlich musst du beim offiziellen Teil anwesend sein, jedoch gibt es Einschränkungen. Zusätzlich seid ihr in einem der Wohnheime auf dem Campusgelände untergebracht." Bridger zog aus einer Mappe ein Blatt Papier heraus und gab es Lucas. "Da ist das genaue Programm aufgelistet. Sieh es dir in Ruhe an. Ich muss erst morgen Mittag die genaue Teilnehmerzahl bekannt geben."

Lucas blickte noch eine Weile auf den Zettel, dann stand er auf. "Ich werde es mir überlegen." Genauer hieß das, er würde einige Anrufe tätigen um gewisse Dinge zu klären.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, das die mich ganz ehrlich hierher geschickt haben." Das sagte Brody nun sicherlich schon zum zwanzigsten Male und Lucas war kurz davor ihm einen entsprechenden Kommentar als Antwort an den Kopf zu werfen, wenn er nicht bald damit aufhörte. Mittlerweile hatte wirklich jeder von ihnen verstanden, dass der Lieutenant am liebsten überall wäre, nur nicht hier.

"Ach komm schon, Jim, sieh es als spontanen Landurlaub an. Das Wetter ist super und hier laufen verdammt viele junge Mädchen rum, die nur auf uns warten.", versuchte Ford die Stimmung seines Kollegen zu heben und erblickte auch sofort eine erste Gruppe von Mädchen, die in kurzen Röcken auf der Wiese saßen und die zarten Strahlen der Frühlingssonne genossen. Er schob seine Sonnenbrille auf der Nase gleich um ein kleines Stück weiter hinunter, damit er besser die Mädchen sehen konnte.

Augenrollend kommentierte O'Neill die Unterhaltung der beiden. Brody hatte natürlich die Reize der weiblichen Körper entdeckt, doch die Aussichten bereits am Nachmittag einigen Vorträgen lauschen zu müssen, die unter Umständen sehr langweilig werden konnten, waren nicht besonders erheiternd in seinen Augen. Tim sah das jedoch anders. Er war einer der wenigen, die sich wirklich ernsthaft auf die Tagung freuten und sich bereits frühzeitig beim Captain gemeldet hatte, um auch einen Platz zu erhalten. Soweit er wusste, war dem Commander ursprünglich auch einiges an der Tagung gelegen, doch wenn er die lüsternen Blicke seines Vorgesetzten und Brody's betrachtete, dann war er sich dieser Sache nicht mehr sicher. Wenigstens Lucas schien noch normal und eher der Vorträge wegen hier zu sein.

"Hat sich viel verändert, seit du hier gewesen bist?", fragte Tim den Teenager, um sich selbst ein wenig von dem Treiben der beiden anderen Offiziere abzulenken, die nun tatsächlich über die Wiese zu den Mädchen gegangen waren.

"Nein, sieht noch ganz genau so aus. Hätte mich auch sehr gewundert, wenn nicht.", sagte Lucas.

"Wo müssen wir eigentlich hin?" O'Neill hatte seinen Plan irgendwo in seiner Tasche ziemlich weit unten verstaut gehabt. Nun erschien ihm das nicht mehr als besonders gute Idee, denn es befand sich auch ein Plan des Campusgeländes dabei und ihre Termine. Das nächste mal würde er sich das besser überlegen, wo er seine Unterlagen verstaute, anstatt vor lauter Aufregung alles durcheinander zu werfen.

Lucas kramte seinen Plan aus der Innentasche seiner Jacke hervor. Einen kurzen Blick warf er dem Commander und Brody zu, die hinter ihnen zurück blieben. Nun, sollten sie ihren sexuellen Neigungen nach gehen. Die würden schon noch sehen, dass die Collegemädchen nicht ganz ohne waren und schon gar nicht die, die intellektuell mehr drauf hatten, als die beiden. Er konnte nicht anders und grinste ein wenig in sich hinein. Die zwei würden sich auf jeden Fall noch wundern, wie dick die Mädchen es hinter den Ohren hatte. Als er damals noch hier studiert hatte, war er von vielen Dingen verschont geblieben, schließlich tut niemand etwas einem kleinen Jungen an und schon gar nicht, wenn die älteren ihn meistens mieden. Für einen heranreifenden jungen Erwachsenen war es natürlich sehr irritierend, wenn ein gerade mal zwölfjähriger sie vor dem Professor und dem restlichen Semester wie Dummköpfe aussehen lässt. Ja, Lucas freute sich wieder hier zu sein. Wie wohl seine ganzen ehemaligen Professoren auf ihn reagieren werden, wenn er sich in ihre Vorlesungen erst schleichen würde? Blieb nur das Problem, sich aus den Vorträgen heraus zu schleichen, aber das sollte kein großes Hindernis sein. Er richtete seine Gedanken wieder den aktuelleren Dingen und damit dem Zeitablauf auf ihrem Plan zu. "Der erste Vortrag ist erst in drei Stunden. Wir haben noch genug Zeit unsere Sachen auf die Zimmer zu bringen und zu essen. Die Kantine finde ich jedoch nicht sonderlich empfehlenswert, auch wenn das hier so steht. Wir sind immer in die Kantinen der umliegenden Firmen gegangen, wenn nicht zufällig jemand gerade den Pizzaservice hier hat auftauchen lassen."

Sie bogen nach links ab. Überall saßen nun kleinere Gruppen von Studierenden und unterhielten sich oder lernten. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr und dem Computergenie war sofort klar, warum hier gerade soviele draußen auf den Wiesen in den Schatten unter den Bäumen saßen. Es war Mittagspause. Hier würde keiner auf die Idee kommen, sich wieder in das große Gebäude zu begeben und allein in einem der großen Vorlesungssäale vor sich hin zu warten, dass mal einer kommt und ihnen versuchte etwas beizubringen.

"Mir macht das nichts aus. Solange es nahrhaft und genießbar ist. Wir sollten froh sein, dass Ben nicht mehr da ist und schon gar nicht hier dran teilnehmen muss. Der würde bei einer Collegekantine sicherlich einiges zu beanstanden haben.", meinte Tim mit einem Augenzwinkern in Lucas' Richtung.

"Wenn es denn nur die Kantine wäre!", sagte eine ihnen wohlbekannte Stimme hinter ihnen.

Beide blieben sie mit einem Schlag stehen und drehten sich herum. Konnte es denn sein?

"Ihr braucht nicht so erstaunt zu gucken, ich bin es wirklich und die UEO täte wirklich gut daran, mir das hier hoch anzurechnen, denn so bald bekommen die mich garantiert nicht mehr zu so einem Firlefanz!" Benjamin Krieg stand in leibhaftiger Form hinter ihnen und wirkte mehr als genervt sich hier zu befinden.

Strahlend bis über beide Ohren ließ Lucas seine Tasche fallen und umarmte seinen Freund herzlich. "Ben! Das ist mal eine Überraschung. Das hier wird mit jeder Minute besser!"

"Frag mich mal, was ich davon halte. Ich finde es wird mit jeder Minute schlechter und das ihr beiden hier seid, wird meine Laune auch nicht besonders wieder erhöhen können. Ich habe jetzt wenigstens jemanden gefunden, mit dem ich Käsekästchen spielen kann, doch wenn unsere allseits geliebte Dr. Westphalen dort vor uns stehen sollte, geht noch nicht einmal das, weil die uns kennt und auf uns aufpassen wird.", nörgelte Ben Krieg weiter.

Tim sah ihn fragend an. "Dr. Westphalen ist eine der Rednerinnen?"

"Ja, habt ihr das nicht gewusst?"

Die beiden seaQuest Leute schüttelten die Köpfe. "Nein, das wussten wir nicht.", sagte O'Neill.

"Bei uns auf den Plänen stehen die Sprecher nicht drauf. Wir haben nur Termine und Themen bekommen und weitere Informationen könnten wir uns vor Ort beschaffen. War denen wohl zuviel Arbeit uns genauer zu informieren oder mehrere Dinge an uns zu schicken. Wer weiß. Mir egal, wenn mich was langweilt, werde ich mich sowieso gekonnt aus dem Staub machen. Ich bin schließlich nicht wegen der Vorträge hier, sondern weil ich ganz eigene Ziele habe." grinste Lucas vor sich hin. "Du kennst mich doch!"

"Allerdings und ich beantrage auf der Stelle dann jeweils mitgenommen zu werden."

"Kannst du gerne haben, Ben, sofern du mich überhaupt ertragen kannst. Hier gibt es sicherlich den einen oder anderen, der einen weiten Bogen um mich machen wird." Das Computergenie hob seine Tasche auf und hängte sie sich über die Schulter.

"Commander Ford wird nicht zulassen, dass du bei allen Veranstaltungen fehlst. Du weißt doch, wir müssen am Ende eine Prüfung ablegen und dann schreibt Ford noch einen Bericht über das alles. Wenn du fehlst, wird er das nicht unerwähnt lassen."

Tim dieser Spielverderber, dachte Lucas bei sich und wenig später sprach es Ben auch aus. "Lass uns unseren Spaß! Was will Ford schon machen? Er ist nicht hier und damit können wir machen, was wir wollen. Solange ihr euch regelmäßig bei ihm meldet, ist alles in Butter."

"Melden ist gut. Wenn er und Brody nicht gerade auf Brautschau wären, hättest du bereits mitbekommen, dass er einer der Teilnehmer ist.", klärte Lucas seinen Freund auf.

"Das ist nicht wahr!" Mit einem mal war ihm die gerade aufkeimende Freude an der Tagung wieder genommen worden. "Muss ich auch nach seiner Pfeife tanzen? Eigentlich nicht, ich bin ja kein Mitglied eures Teams."

"Sie können aber gerne meine Befehle befolgen, Mr. Krieg, wenn ihnen gerade danach ist oder sie etwas planen, was auch ihr derzeitiger Vorgesetzter nicht durchgehen lassen würde." Schon hatte Ben die Hand des Commanders auf der Schulter, der gemeinsam mit Brody es geschafft hatte, sich von den jungen Mädchen los zu reißen. "Hat man noch immer Hoffnung aus dir einen anständigen Kerl zu machen, indem man dich hier auf solch eine Veranstaltung schickt."

"Ich freue mich auch sehr, sie wieder zu sehen, Commander.", brachte Ben nur grinsend über die Lippen und schlich sich gleich ein paar Meter weiter von diesem Mann davon. Besser war das.

"Hi, ich bin Jim Brody." Der Lieutenant hielt dem ehemaligen Versorgungsoffizier der seaQuest die Hand hin. Misstrauisch wurde sie nur kurz ergriffen. Jeder der sich zu gut mit Ford verstand, war für die erste Zeit ein Feind.

"Gehen wir langsam unsere Sachen auf die Zimmer bringen? Ich habe schon richtigen Hunger und möchte bald mal etwas essen.", sagte O'Neill. Sein Blick ging sehnsüchtig auf das Gebäude mit den Unterkünften der einzelnen Studenten. Laut ihren Plänen waren sie jedoch in einem Nebengebäude untergebracht. Lucas wusste nur zu gut, warum man sie eher von den Studenten fern halten wollte. Das Wohnheim konnte manchmal sehr happig sein für Leute von der UEO und erst recht für jemanden, der nicht hier studierte.

"Ja, lasst uns gehen.", stimmte das Computergenie dem bei.

"Freut euch nicht zu früh, denn so toll sind die Zimmer auch nicht." Und wieder versuchte Ben schlechte Laune zu verbreiten. Irgendwas stimmte doch nicht mit dem und Lucas würde das auch ganz schnell heraus finden. Er hatte seinen Freund noch nie in einer solch miesen Verfassung erlebt. Wenn der ihm nicht bis zum abend von selbst gesagt hatte, was ihn bedrückte, würde Lucas höchstpersönlich alle Details aus ihm heraus quetschen. Sie machten sich damit auf den Weg zu dem Gebäude mit den für sie eigens reservierten Zimmern.

Wie sich heraus stellte war das ehemalige Nebengebäude in den letzten beiden Jahren zu einem weiteren Wohnheim umgebaut worden. Das machte die Sache schon wieder um einiges interessanter. Hatte Lucas doch so die Möglichkeit später jede Tür abzuklappern, ob sich jemand in diesem Gebäude befindet, der das selbe studierte wie er damals.

Ein einsamer Pizzalieferant stand im Foyer des großen Gebäudes und schien mehr als verwirrt zu sein. Lucas spazierte gemütlich auf ihn zu. "Haben sie ein Problem?", sagte er zu dem Pizzaboten.

Der Mann sah zu dem Teenager und hielt ihn für einen Studenten. Sofort hellte sich sein Gesicht auf und er wandte sich Lucas ganz zu. "Sind sie Michael Prunelly?"

"Nein, aber die Dame dort beim Empfang kann ihnen sicher weiterhelfen, wenn nicht nehme ich die Pizza aber gerne entgegen."

"Bei der Rezeption war ich schon. Angeblich gibt es auf dem gesamten Campus niemand mit dem Namen."

"Dann wird es wohl ein Scherz gewesen sein und ich komme um das Essen der Kantine herum. Geben sie her! Was bin ich ihnen schuldig?" Das Computergenie hatte seine Tasche abgestellt und kramte in der Hosentasche nach ein paar zusammengeknüllten Dollarnoten, die er achtlos in diese gestopft hatte. Sicherlich fand der eine oder andere auf der seaQuest nach jedem Waschgang, der eine Hose von Lucas enthalten hatte, etwas Geld. Nun, zum Glück war Lucas in der Lage, das ihn dieser Verlust nicht weiter schmerzte.

Der Pizzabote übergab den Karton und Lucas kam stolz zu seinen Kollegen zurück. "Jetzt können wir die Zimmereinteilung besprechen, ich habe mich um die Versorgung meines schwarzen Lochs im Bauch bereits gekümmert."

"Ich hoffe dir ist bewusst, dass wir auch etwas haben wollen?", setzt Jim an und kam bereits auf ihn zu. "Im übrigen sind wir zwei doch auch Zimmergenossen, das heißt, wir können unseren Einstand bereits mit einer leckeren Pizza feiern."

O'Neill und Ford bedachten den Lieutenant mit kritischen Blicken. Lucas grinste. "Falsch gewettet, denn ich bin mit Ben in einem Zimmer."

"Mit mir?", fragte der angesprochene. "Aber ich habe doch bereits ein Zimmer." Dann fiel ihm jedoch etwas ein. "Geht klar, das ist absolut kein Problem. Ich habe in nur einer Sekunde meine Sachen dort gepackt und bin dann bei dir."

Der Teenager nickte. "Ganz genau. Wenn ich mit jemanden mein Zimmer teilen muss, dann suche ich mir das gefälligst selbst aus. Auf dem Boot hat man mir jemanden zugewiesen, nun bin ich damit dran, mir jemanden raus zu suchen. Schließlich bin ich nicht verpflichtet worden an dieser Tagung teilzunehmen sondern auf freiwilliger Basis. Das bedeutet, ich muss diese unangenehmen Dinge nicht auf mich nehmen!" Er hielt dem Commander die Hand offen hin. "Bitte die kleinen Kärtchen, die uns als Tagungsteilnehmer ausweisen. Bridger sagte, die haben sie bekommen."

Ford begann in seiner Tasche nach einer schwarzen Mappe zu suchen.

"Moment mal, du willst ihm das doch nicht wirklich einfach so geben!", wandte Jim Brody ein. Er sah das überhaupt nicht ein, wieso Lucas nun mit diesem Unbekannten ein Zimmer teilen durfte, obwohl der andere bereits untergebracht war.

"Doch, denn auf die Weise ist Ben Krieg unter Beobachtung.", sagte Jonathan, der die Mappe nun heraus holte und den Reisverschluß öffnete.

"Auf mich muss keiner aufpassen, Commander. Sie haben da bestimmt etwas verwechselt.", sagte Ben.

"Nein, das glaube ich nicht.", antwortete der dunkelhäutige Mann mit einem Lächeln.

"Jeder der dich kennt weiß das zur Genüge, Ben. Versuch es gar nicht erst zu bestreiten.", fügte dem Tim noch hinzu.

Ford hatte die Ausweiskarten gefunden und übergab Lucas die seine. Für Ben Krieg besaß er keine. Von wem auch immer der ehemalige Versorgungsoffizier beauftragt worden war an dieser Tagung teilzunehmen, so hatte dieser ihm seine Karte zu geben."Hier gibt es angeblich nur Zimmer für zwei Personen. Wir drei sollten uns also überlegen, wer Gefahr läuft, mit jemand unbekannten zusammen zu kommen."

"Nicht mehr mein Problem!", sagte Lucas, nahm seine Karte und verschwand zu der Dame an der Rezeption. Ben zog er am Arm hinter sich her. "Komm mit."

Keine zwei Minuten später saßen sie in einem der Zimmer auf ihren Betten und ließen sich die Pizza schmecken. Ben war wirklich schnell mit seinem Umzug gewesen. Wie es aussah hatte er noch nicht einmal seine Tasche ausgepackt gehabt. Seine Stimmung war nun mit einem mal um hundertachtzig Grad gewandelt. Dem Commander, der sich nun mit zwei unwilligen Offizieren gegenüber sah, die beide nicht bereit waren mit jemand fremden das Zimmer zu teilen, gaben sie kurz die Zimmernummer bekannte, damit dieser zu ihnen kommen konnte, sobald die allgemeinen Formalitäten geregelt waren. Voraus gesetzt es war jemand anzutreffen, denn Lucas hatte kein großes Interesse seine Tasche auszupacken. Sobald die Pizza alle waren, machte er sich auf dem Weg und begann im oberen Stockwerk die Studenten mit seiner Anwesenheit zu beehren. Da nach wie vor Mittagspause war, hatte er auch Glück und traf jemanden an.


	2. Chapter 2

__

Anm: Hey, yo, ein Update! Vielen Dank an die fleißigen Reviews!

Kiddo: Stimmt, das hatte ich ganz vergessen, die Story erst nach Fertigstellung online setzen zu wollen. Hm... na gut, gibt genug andere, die dieses Privileg noch nicht hatten. Schieben wir diese Sache einer anderen zu. ;) Lassen wir uns überraschen, ob Lucas Ben auch wirklich im Auge behalten kann.

Samusa: Jaja, ich freue mich auch schon auf Ende Juli. Ich glaube wir kommen vor lauter zocken und seaQuest gucken zu gar nichts. Oh halt, ich habe das Eis essen vergessen. Hey, wenn du wissen willst, wie das damals bei klein Lucas in den Vorlesungen war, musst du eine Fanfic schreiben. Die Hudson Story steht auch noch aus. ° Wir haben ja nicht schon genug zu tun.

Ist das eine Zwickmühle, eigentlich sollte ich ja lernen aber was mache ich? Ich kann mich vor Schreibdrang gerade nicht mehr bremsen. Leider sind einige der Geschichten nicht zur Veröffentlichung vorgesehen.

****

Widmung dieses Kapitels: Kiddo

Wollte ich bereits im letzten machen, aber da hatte das Vergessen zu geschlagen. Ich hoffe es wir mir nicht übel genommen. Weiter geht's jetzt. Habe genug gelabert.

Ben folgte einfach Lucas, als dieser augenblicklich aus dem Zimmer stürmte, sobald er seinen Teil der Pizza gegessen hatte. Immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend hechtete er in das obere Stockwerk des Wohnheimes. Bei der ersten Zimmertür öffnete ihm niemand, hinter der zweiten verbarg sich jedoch eine hübsche Blondine. Fragend sah sie die beiden an. Krieg fand das ihr die Brille auf der Nase nur einen zusätzlichen Charme verlieh. sofort drängte er Lucas zur Seite, der gerade etwas sagen wollte, aber nicht dazu kam, weil sich sein Freund vordrängelte. "Hallo" sagte dieser und hielt der Studentin die Hand hin, gepaart mit seinem charmantesten Lächeln. "Benjamin Krieg ist mein Name. Speziallist in allen Fragen der Wirtschaft. Kann ich mich bei dir als Nachhilfelehrer anbieten? Ich stehe rund um die Uhr zur Verfügung." Das nächste was man daraufhin hören konnte, war das Klatschen einer Hand auf Ben Kriegs Wange und das Krachen der Tür als diese zugeworfen wurde.

"Ganz toll, Ben. Auf die Weise schaffst du es sicherlich dir hier ein paar Bekanntschaften zu machen." sagte Lucas seufzend und ging zum nächsten Zimmer. Zum Glück öffnete ein männlicher Student und Lucas lief nicht Gefahr sofort wieder zur Seite geschoben zu werden. "Hallo" begrüßte er den Studenten. "Ich bin für die nächsten zwei Wochen hier und wollte mich vorstellen und einfach mal rumfragen welche Fächer die Leute hier im Heim so alles belegt haben. Vielleicht kann man sich ja austauschen."

Dieser Typ war durchaus freundlicher als seine Nachbarin, denn er lächelte und hielt Lucas die Hand hin. "Dann bist du Lucas Wolenczak, richtig?"

Das ließ den Teenager stutzen. "Ich hatte damit gerechnet von dem einen oder anderen erkannt zu werden, aber nicht so."

"Das wird dir sicherlich nicht nochmal so passieren, oder jedenfalls nicht ständig. Ich bin stellvertretender Vorstand im Wissenschaftsverein. Unser betreuender Prof hält gerne Lobreden auf dich und wird nicht müde Fotos zu zeigen."

Augenrollend nahm Lucas dies zur Kenntnis. "Ist immer noch Cayne dafür verantwortlich?"

"Genau, der!" strahlte der Student. Währenddessen wurde Ben nicht müde und klopfte noch immer gegen die Tür der Blondine und fragte nach seinen Fehlern. Als es ihr zu bunt wurde, warf sie ein paar Hausschuhe ihm gegen den Kopf. Das zeigte Wirkung. Nun endlich trollte sich der ehemalige Versorgungsoffizier der seaQuest und schlurfte geknickt zu Lucas und dem anderen Burschen.

"Oh, entschuldige, ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Michael Burne! Aber du kannst mich ruhig Mike nennen."

"Und du bist wirklich im Wissenschaftsverein stellvertretender Vorsitzender?" sagte Lucas als er Michael die Hand schüttelte.

"Benjamin Krieg, sehr erfreut." kam Ben nun dazwischen, ehe Michael antworten konnte.

"Oh, hi... ähm."

"Der gehört zu mir." half Lucas dem weiter. "Mein vorübergehender Zimmergenosse."

"Und bester Freund, muss man noch dazu sagen." ergänzte Krieg.

"Jedoch nur solange er mir nicht auf die Nerven geht. Wer macht gerade den Vorsitz beim Wissenschaftsverein? Wird der noch immer jährlich gewählt? Cayne hatte damals geplant, dass er das als Ehrenamt an jemanden vergeben möchte, den die Leute für würdig halten, egal ob nun Student hier oder nicht mehr."

Michael sah ihn verwundert an. "Dann stimmen wohl die Gerüchte und du hast schon länger deine E-Mails nicht mehr angesehen?"

"Wie? Natürlich checke ich meine Mails, das ist das... ähm... halt, nicht die auf dem einen Account. Sag nicht, dass das, was ich glaube auch zu trifft?" Langsam ging dem Computergenie ein Licht auf.

"Was glaubst du denn? Entschuldige Kleiner, aber ich verstehe gerade nur Bahnhof und würde doch ganz gerne mal wissen, was in deinem kleinen, viel zu klugen Kopf gerade vorgeht." wandte sich Ben an ihn.

Lucas befeuchtete sich mit der Zunge die Lippen, ehe er zu einer kurzen Erklärung extra für Krieg ansetze. "Als ich damals hier noch studiert habe, war ich recht schnell zum Vorsitzenden unseres Wissenschaftsvereins gekürt worden. Mehr unbeabsichtigt als gewollt. Ich bin damals zu der ersten Sitzung hingegangen und die waren alle völlig genervt von ihren Posten, dass die darauf hin froh waren, als ich sagte, ich lasse mich auch wählen. Im ersten Jahr bin ich nur stellvertretender gewesen und im zweiten kannten die mich dann schon und ich wurde ohne mich dafür aufgestellt zu haben, zum Vorsitzenden gewählt. Das war ich dann, bis ich abging."

"Zu kurz, wenn man den Meinungen einiger Studenten aus den höheren Semestern glauben will. Bevor du kamst war der Verein ziemlich am Ende und im Moment vegetiert er auch nur so vor sich hin. Allerdings auch nur, weil man vom Vorsitzenden noch keinerlei Entscheidung zu einigen wirklich interessanten Themen bekommen hat. Irgendwie hat sich auch nie jemand drum gekümmert, dass da was kommt. Viele der Fristen sind bereits verstrichen. Wenn es ging, habe ich das abgesegnet, aber mich akzeptieren die manchmal nicht, weil es heißt, es muss der Vorsitzende machen. Sein Stellvertreter genügt nicht. Bin anscheinend nicht autoritär genug." sagte Michael. Er öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer weiter und ließ die beiden eintreten. Sie waren so sehr ins Gespräch gekommen, dass sie es nur ungern weiter auf dem Gang führten.

"Ist nur blöd, wenn keiner daran denkt mal zu sagen, dass ich diese E-Mailadresse nicht nutzen kann und auch mit Absicht bereits aufgegeben habe. Hat denn keiner versucht mich zu erreichen?" Lucas ärgerte diese Tatsache schon. Er hatte sich gerne für die Wissenschaft in Stanford eingesetzt gehabt und die Projekte waren auch alle nicht ohne gewesen.

"Keine Ahnung. Ich kann es dir wirklich nicht sagen. Du hast einen Cousin hier an der Uni, wenn ich das richtig mitbekommen habe, nicht? David heißt er." Lucas nickte. Seinen Cousin wollte er auch noch aufsuchen, doch der konnte warten. Sie hatten erst vor ein paar Tagen miteinander telefoniert gehabt. Warum wusste David eigentlich nichts von seiner Wahl in den Vorstand?

"Von ihm weiß ich, dass du jetzt hier sein sollst. Nur leider konnte der mir nichts genaues sagen wegen deiner Mailadresse. Er sagte schon, dass sie deine ist, aber nicht, ob du sie noch nutzt. Leider wollte er auch keine anderen raus rücken." Bedauern schwang in der Stimme Michaels mit.

"Ja, weil ich es nicht wollte, dass man meine Nummern und Adressen einfach so austauscht. Ich bin so dumm gewesen und habe die zu Beginn meines Studiums blind überall aufgeschrieben. Mittlerweile bin ich da vorsichtiger. Sobald die Leute merken, man kann etwas oder hat Kontakte, nerven sie einen. Besonders als es auf das Diplom zu ging. Mich hat ständig jemand angerufen und wollte von mir wissen, ob ich ihn nicht in die Firma meines Vaters einbringen kann oder ob ich nicht andere Kontakte hätte, die man ausnutzen könnte. Das wurde mir irgendwann zu blöd und ich änderte im letzten Semester alles. Zwar habe ich das eine oder andere noch nachgesehen, aber in Gebrauch war nichts mehr davon."

"Dann können wir ja froh sein, dass du dich mal hierher verirrt hast, wer weiß wie lange das sonst noch so gegangen wäre." Michael schien darüber wirklich froh zu sein. Vielleicht würde nun endlich wieder etwas im Wissenschaftsclub passieren. "Cayne macht bestimmt Luftsprünge, wenn ich ihm nachher erzähle, dass du hier bist."

Lucas prustete los. Er konnte sich das nun nicht mehr verkneifen. "Glaub mir, wenn Cayne mich sehen wird, dann wird der eher davon laufen. Mich wunderte es sowieso, als du sagtest er würde Lobreden auf mich halten. Entschuldige, aber das ist so ziemlich das Gegenteil von dem was ich kenne an ihm. Er hat mich gehasst und das wie die Pest!"

Ben schnalzte mit der Zunge. "Jetzt sag mir nicht, du hast deinen Professor immer geärgert."

"Ich weiß es nicht. In seinen Augen bestimmt. Wenn er meinte er müsste etwas auf die Art und Weise erklären und ich der Meinung war es geht viel einfacher, dann haben wir uns schon mal in die Haare bekommen. Das eine Mal hat er seine Tasche gepackt und ist sogar nach nur einer halben Stunde aus der Vorlesung gegangen und meinte er hätte heute nichts mehr zu sagen." Das Computergenie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung was er da wieder gehabt hatte. Ich glaube er verträgt es nur nicht zu sehr kritisiert zu werden. Von meinem Vater habe ich einiges bereits mitbekommen und gelernt und wenn ich dann meistens immer vorgegriffen habe und die Zusammenhänge einfacher darstellen konnte, als er es vorab zeigen wollte, dann hat ihm das nicht so ganz in den Kram gepasst. Dabei wollte er nur einige Studenten aussortieren und in der Prüfung durchfallen lassen. Im darauffolgenden Semester wurde der ganze Stoff mit einem mal sehr viel einfacher. So hinterhältig ist unser guter Cayne drauf."

"Das macht er noch immer." sagte Michael trocken. "Nur wir haben mittlerweile das Glück auf ein ganz bestimmtes Skript zugreifen zu können, dass am Anfang des Jahres immer wieder von neuen unter den Erstsemestern seine Runden dreht."

"Von mir?" fragte Lucas. Michael bestätigte dies durch ein Nicken. "Gibt sonst nichts was einfacher und eingängiger wäre. Wobei ein paar Übungsaufgaben nicht schaden würden, nur ich will nicht meckern. Viele sind froh überhaupt etwas zu haben. Es kommen auf jeden Fall mittlerweile mehr durch die Prüfung als zuvor."

"Kleiner, ich glaube du musst mal ein wenig mehr von deiner Studienzeit erzählen. Hier erfährt man gerade so einiges über dich." wandte sich Ben vorwurfsvoll an seinen Freund.

"Das ist gar nichts. So läuft das an vielen Universitäten und Colleges. Es gibt immer jemanden, der sich mit den Professoren anlegt, weil er ihnen voraus ist. Und auch diese Lernunterlagen für Klausuren und Prüfungen gibt es zu Hauf unter den Studenten. Das wird unter der Hand weiter gegeben oder übers Internet verbreitet. Ich habe mich nur damals hingesetzt und dazu etwas geschrieben, weil mir hier sonst vor Langeweile in der ersten Zeit die Decke auf den Kopf gefallen wäre." Er wandte sich an Michael. "Du sagtest du hast Cayne später?"

"Ja, am späten Nachmittag aber erst."

"Und wann müssen wir zu unserem Einführungstermin?" fragte Lucas darauf hin wieder Ben.

"Keine Ahnung. Sehe ich aus, als würde ich mir diese Termine merken? Können wir nicht lieber vorher zu der Kleinen nebenan gehen? Ich muss ihr ihre Hausschuhe wieder geben." Der ehemalige Versorgungsoffizier hatte diese tatsächlich noch bei sich anstatt sie auf dem Gang liegen zu lassen.

Das Computergenie rollte nur mit den Augen. Das war typisch Ben. Er hatte trotz deutlicher Abfuhr immer noch nicht genug von seiner neuen Flamme. "Ich glaube ich gehe mich mal erkundigen, ob ich nachher Zeit habe. Das wäre sicherlich interessant bei Cayne in der Vorlesung aufzutauchen. Bist du bis dahin hier, Mike?"

Der Angesprochene nickte. "Bin die ganze Zeit über hier. Muss eine Seminararbeit schreiben und die zieht sich ein wenig hin, weil es so gar nicht mein Ding ist."

"Wirklich? Worüber?" sofort war Lucas wieder voller Interesse.

"Das ist für ein Nebenfach. Ich muss es machen um die Prüfungsvoraussetzung zu einem anderen Fach zu haben. Kennst du sicherlich. Sind nur immer die besten Themen bei solchen Dingen. Ich habe mir ausgerechnet auch noch einen Literaturkurs ausgewählt und dachte bei mir noch, so ein paar Bücher wirst du wohl lesen können. Dabei bin ich nicht davon ausgegangen, dass es eventuell mehr sein könnten und darüber auch noch halbe Abhandlungen geschrieben werden müssen." Michael seufzte. "Naja, aber ich kriege das schon irgendwie hin. Es liegt mir zwar nicht, aber ich habe bereits alle Bücher gelesen und muss da jetzt nur irgendeine Form in meine Arbeit bringen."

"Genau, das wird schon. Wobei ich nicht weiß, wie man als Wissenschaftler auf diese Idee kommen kann." Lucas fand das recht amüsant. Er kannte diese Probleme nur zu gut von anderen Studenten aus seiner Zeit noch. Einmal im Fach vertan und schon hatte man mehr Arbeit als man meinte. "Wenn es etwas andere gewesen wäre, hätte ich dir vielleicht helfen können."

"Leider nicht, wäre aber sicher nicht schlecht gewesen. Wir haben jedoch zwei hier im Wohnheim, die haben Seminararbeiten in Physik. Ich denke denen kannst du helfen." sagte Michael.

"Mal sehen. Vorher muss ich jetzt erst sehen, wie unser nächster Plan aussieht." Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr. "Ich glaube wir sollten uns auch langsam melden, nicht dass wir demnächst über den Campus ausgerufen werden, weil wir nicht zur Einführung erscheinen."

Ben lachte auf. "Das traue ich Ford ehrlich zu und wenn nicht ihm, dann Dr. Westphalen. Die hat mich heute morgen gleich als erste entdeckt und mir schon mit fuchtelnden Zeigefinger zu verstehen gegeben auch ja überall zu erscheinen. Wenn die wüsste, dass du hier bist. Ach, ich vergaß, wenn sie Ford begegnet ist, dann weiß sie es bereits."

"Kann gut möglich sein. Bis später also, Mike!" sagte Lucas.

Michael schenkte ihnen noch ein Lächeln und brachte sie zur Tür. "Ich freue mich, wenn das mit Cayne nachher klappt."

"Darauf kannst du wetten. Den Spaß nehme ich mir nicht!" antwortete Lucas und ging gemeinsam mit Ben hinunter zu ihrem eigenem Zimmer. Sie hatten so viel Zeit bei Michael zugebracht, dass gar keine mehr blieb um die anderen Bewohner noch abzuklappern. Zudem lief die Mittagspause auf ihr Ende zu. Überall gingen die Türen auf und mit Büchern vollbepackte Studenten verließen ihre Zimmer um zu den nächsten Vorlesungen zu eilen.

Als die beiden auf ihrem Korridor ankamen, wartete dort niemand anderer als Dr. Westphalen in Begleitung eines zerknirscht aussehenden Commander Fords.

"Dr. Westphalen!" rief Lucas freudig, sprang die letzten Stufen der Treppe hinunter und huschte an Ford vorbei auf sie zu. Freudig empfing sie ihn und ließ es sich nicht nehmen ihren ehemaligen Schützling fest in den Arm zu nehmen.

"Das wurde auch mal Zeit, das ihr beiden auftaucht!" brummte Ford.

Lieutenant Krieg zeigte augenblicklich auf Lucas. "Ich bin völlig unschuldig. Glauben sie mir Commander, wenn es gegangen wäre, hätte er sicherlich noch eine weitere Stunde bei den Leuten dort oben zugebracht."

Mit gehobener Augenbraue musterte Jonathan Ford ihn, ein Zeichen, dass er ihm nicht im geringsten Glauben schenkte.

"Schön dich wieder zu sehen. Jonathan hat mir schon erzählt, dass es euch allen sehr gut geht an Bord."

"Und wie! Ich wette Darwin lässt sie grüßen, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass sie hier sein würden." strahlte Lucas.

"Das glaube ich gern. Du kannst ihn von mir zurück grüßen." entgegnete Kristin.

"Werde ich machen. Er wird sich darüber sicher sehr freuen. Sie halten hier einen Vortrag?" Sofort war Lucas zu einem anderen Thema gewechselt, das ihn ebenfalls sehr interessierte.

"Ja, einiges wird dir sogar bekannt vorkommen, weil dies aus Arbeiten entnommen ist, die ich auf der seaQuest durchgeführt hatte."

"Auch welche, bei denen ich beteiligt war?"

"Natürlich. Gibt es eigentlich welche, bei denen du nicht deine Nase drinnen hattest?" Sie sah ihn durchdringend an.

"Hm... da müsste ich schwer drüber nachdenken." witzelte Lucas vor sich hin.

"Kann ich mir vorstellen. Du bist manchmal nicht aus den Labors heraus zu kriegen gewesen. Zum Glück gab es dennoch gute Argumente um dich zum gehen zu bewegen." sagte Dr. Westphalen. In Gedanken schwelgte sie zurück zu den Tagen, da sie noch die wissenschaftliche Leiterin an Bord des Flagschiffs der UEO gewesen war. Es waren schöne Zeiten gewesen, die sie auch vermisste, genauso wie die Menschen mit denen sie damals zusammen gearbeitet hatte. Umso schöner war es natürlich erneut auf einige von ihnen zu treffen. Besonders auch zu sehen, wie gut Lucas aussah. Er hatte ihr damals doch recht häufig Sorgen bereitet mit seiner Art und Weise auf gewisse Dinge zu reagieren oder sie anzupacken. Doch anscheinend waren ihre Sorgen unbegründet. Der Teenager sah mehr als gesund aus und war auch noch genauso aufgeweckt wie früher. "Wir haben bereits auf euch gewartet, denn die Einführung geht gleich los."

"Brody und O'Neill suchen euch beide bereits auf dem gesamten Campus!" stimmte Ford dem mit einer gehörigen Portion Ernst in der Stimme zu.

"Sie hätten das Haus nicht einmal zu verlassen brauchen. Wir waren die ganze Zeit über hier." sagte Lucas.

"Ich weiß nur, dass du mit Ben Krieg zusammen bist. Das ist Grund genug zur Annahme dich überall hier finden zu können, nur nicht da, wo man es am ehesten vermuten würde. Beispielsweise in dem Raum, in welchem die Einführung stattfinden soll." sagte Commander Ford. Irgendwas schien ihm schlechte Laune zu verursachen.

"Das ist aber kein Grund ihn jetzt so anzufahren, Jonathan. Ist irgendetwas passiert, dass sie so missmutig sind?" beschützend legte Kristin einen Arm um die Schulter des Teenagers.

Lucas könnte sich innerlich die Hand vor die Stirn klatschen. Natürlich. "Der Kampf um die Zimmerbelegung ist zu ihrem Nachteil ausgefallen, richtig?"

Brummelig nuschelte Ford etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. Dr. Westphalen musste lachen. "Das glaube ich nicht! Sie sind tatsächlich schlecht gelaunt, weil etwas mit ihrem Zimmer nicht stimmt?"

"Ich glaube eher hier ist jemand gemeint." ging Krieg vorsichtig dazwischen und sah nebenbei noch zu, dass er möglichst viel Abstand zwischen sich und dem Commander brachte. Wir mussten hier schließlich nichts riskieren, dachte er bei sich.

"Wirklich?" hakte Lucas nach. "Haben sie einen schlimmen Zimmergenossen bekommen?"

Augenrollend sah Ford zum anderen Ende des Ganges, wo Brody und O'Neill gerade von einer erfolglosen Suche quer über den Campus zurück kehrten. "Reden wir lieber nicht mehr darüber, sondern gehen schnell zu der Einführung." Damit war für ihn das Thema beendet und auch sonst sollte ihn keiner mehr drauf ansprechen. Für den Moment hieß das jedoch. Später würde der eine oder andere schon wissen wollen, was denn für einer da mit im Zimmer des Commanders saß. Lucas und Ben warfen sich bereits die ersten Blicke zu. Bestimmt ging der eine in Gedanken gerade durch, wie man die versteckte Kamera anbringen konnte und der andere auf welche Weise man das Band für sich am Gewinn bringensten nutzen konnte.

"Dann lasst uns rüber gehen, bevor die Einführung noch ohne uns statt findet." unterbrach Dr. Westphalen die Gedanken der beiden und schob sie vor sich weg.


End file.
